Fake Girlfriend
by FanGirl0896
Summary: Tea ends up agreeing to pretend to be the Pharaoh's girlfriend when he's invited to a celebration for winning a Duel Monster's tournament. One-Shot, Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (*sniffle*) **

Tea stood nervously outside the Domino Town hall dressed in a denim knee length skirt and pastel pink sweater. It was mid October now, school half term. Autumn had started to show, it was getting colder everyday and the leaves on all of the trees had turned brown and started to form piles underneath.

She recalled the events of the day before, Yami-or rather the Pharaoh as they called him now had won a small Duel Monsters tournament (not that anyone expected him to loose!), that was being held in the town and after a small celebration at Burger World with the gang they all headed home. It was a couple hours later just as she got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair that she had gotten a call from Yugi asking her for a favour.

"off course Yugi" she had said holding the phone to her ear with her arm as she plugged in her hair dryer, he was her best friend, she'd help him not matter what. That's when he explained that he, but really the Pharaoh, had been invited to a victory celebration and he needed Tea to 'escort' the former King since there would be a lot of Fan girl's and no doubt Fan boy's swooning after him. She accused him of trying to set them up, like he had done way back before battle city but Yugi swore on his grandpa's life that he wasn't and she couldn't argue with that.

So tonight she would play the part of his 'girlfriend' to try and stop the crazy fans from eating him alive. She felt butterflies in her stomach, did Yami even know Yugi had arranged for them to meet up? She felt so uncomfortable pulling at the hem of her skirt, she knew it was because she was so nervous about a 'date' with the Pharaoh. She had tried to deny it many times because nothing could come of it but she did have feelings for him, she couldn't help it, he was her saviour after all.

"Tea?"

She shivered hearing that deep voice call out from behind her. She hoped he didn't notice as she turned. He blinked at her dumbly, so Yugi hadn't told him after all! He wore black pants with a black tank top with that blue leather jacket over the top, gods how did he manage to look attractive in everything he wore? Damn he would probably make a binbag look attractive.

"Yugi didn't tell you did he?" she tutted hands on her hips.

He shook his head walking beside her, "He told me I must attend an event for winning the tournament yesterday, I didn't realise you would be here, please forgive me for acting rudely"

Tea inwardly smiled, he was always so formal, did he realise what such an attractive quality that was? _keep it cool Gardner_ She thought to herself before she turned into one of those drooling fan girls. "I think he wanted me to keep away your fan girls" she said pointing as some girls stood near the entrance being pushed back by security guards, they held up handwritten signs saying 'Duel King rocks' and 'We love you Duel King' and for the first time she actually saw the Pharaoh's cheeks flush.

He turned to her, "so you are to be my fake girlfriend?" he asked so sincere.

Tea gulped, other than duel monsters she barely spent much time with the once King of Egypt and now...this just felt so foreign, so forbidden, did he even know what a girlfriend was?

"I suppose I am" she replied resisting the urge to bite her lip. He grinned, "alright then"

"excuse me" she blinked rather surprised that he was more than willing to play along. He held out his hand for her just as King would for his Queen as they walked down a royal staircase, "we have to make it convincing" he chuckled, "I think this will be an enjoyable game and may I remind you I am the King of Games"

_That dam smirk _She thought slipping her hand into his, "alright then but I must warn you, I intent to be a good 'girlfriend'"

"I expect no less" he said as they walked towards the building. The press were there taking pictures of them as they walked along the red carpet, "and by the way" he said learning in close so he could whisper into her ear, "I expect to play a good 'boyfriend'"

Tea felt a branch inside her stomach snap as she felt his hot breath tickle her neck, she knew this was going to be a challenge like no other, or rather a game. _Well you have met your match Mr King of Games, make room for the Queen of Games. _

**Later on: **

The pharaoh stood beside Tea, his eyes on her like a hawk. Over the years he had managed to keep his feelings suppressed for the girl, or Young woman rather he thought since they were in senior year, soon they all would be going their separate ways and he had no idea what the future had in store for him, would he ever recover his lost memories or would he be bound to the puzzle with Yugi forever?

Whatever happened he knew he couldn't let anyone find out his feelings, not even Yugi, if any of his enemies knew, (the evil spirit of the ring sprung to mind) they could try to use her against him, just as Marik used Yugi as a hostage during their shadow game. _but there's no harm in a little fun _he thought. He had always been so reserved in anything other than duel monsters in the presence of Yugi's friends, they probably thought he wasn't interest in social conversation, as he intended them to but in fact it was completely the opposite, he knew as a King he would of had to be sociable but he wanted Yugi to live his own life, so he put his own needs aside and only took over Yugi's body when he insisted him to, or when he was in danger.

At some point during his deep thoughts Tea must have slipped from his side because as he came to he saw her talking with some men. _why are they looking at her like that _he thought as two men stood before her at a drinks table who were at least five years older than her. Yami studied her for a second, he suddenly saw what they were seeing, her long beautiful dancers legs framed by that denim A-line skirt, eye lashes fluttering against pale cheeks, he almost dropped the glass of cola in his hand. He always thought she was pretty, but she had never looked so beautiful, perhaps it because she was a little older and he hadn't been paying attention to how she had much she had grown.

He strode over to her, "Hey do you want a drink" one of them asked her. Yami stepped in between them, "No, my girlfriend does not require a drink since she is only seventeen"

They backed off as people started to look over at them wondering what was going on. "Thanks" she said to him, "they wouldn't leave me alone, creeps...and now for your reward" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

From afar Yami saw lots of fan girls pout as his breath got caught in his throat, gods she was playing with fire, but he wouldn't let her win, no way!

Yami looked across the room, on the stage there was a band playing some slow music and couples were slow-dancing. "Would you like to dance, my Queen?" he asked getting down on one knee. Unknown to him Tea felt her heart swoon, he had actually called her a Queen! She knew he was doing it because he wanted to win their 'Game', otherwise he wouldn't be so obvious or bold.

"off course, my King" she replied taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. There was a small blush on his cheeks again and she knew she was still in this game.

They moved into the centre of the room with all the other couples. Yami had never danced before but he just did what the other couple were doing. He placed his hands on Tea's waist and in return she placed her hands on his shoulders moving slowly in a circle. Tea seemed rather calm but then again she was a dancer, this was probably so natural to her.

Yami knew he had to do something to win this game of theirs. He dipped her to the floor and he heard her gasp but he pulled her up quickly making their noses touch, "Yami-" she breathed, their lips were dangerously close. "Who ever kisses who loses" she said quickly placing her hands on his chest lightly.

"Who ever said I was going to kiss you" he chuckled.

"I've never seen you like this" she said, her blue eyes shining with amazement, "you seem so-"

"so what?" he asked looking at their entwined hands.

"You just seem like yourself that's all" she said with a smile.

Yami couldn't help but return the smile, he did fell more at ease, perhaps similar events had happened in his previous life, before he could think about it anymore an announcer stepped up to the stage and called for 'Yugi' to make a small speech. Everyone stopped dancing and Tea lightly shoved his shoulder ushering him to the stage.

He gulped, he hadn't realised there would be public speaking, _I used to be a King, man up _He thought walking up some small steps at the side of the stage. The man passed him a mic just as he managed to stop his heavy breathing. "Thanks" he said as the man walked away. He looked out to the crowd, "I hadn't really planned a speech" he admitted and some of the audience laughed.

Time seemed to stop as he looked down at the only girl who mattered to him in the room, not only was she pretty but she was also head strong, brave and kind, all the qualities he found attractive, all the reasons he loved her, dam it, he never meant for this to happen, he had vowed to never fall in love with her, he was over five thousand years old with his name lost in the desert but regaining all his lost memories meant nothing if he couldn't share it with the people he loved, which included her.

"Well I guess I should start by thanking my friends who aren't here tonight but I'm sure their watching it live at home, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Serenity, Mai, Duke thanks for always being there for me" he said before pausing, well this was it, he was about to win this game one way or another, "and lastly id like to thank my girlfriend, Tea Gardner" he said looking down at her. All the crowd looked at her as her cheeks flushed red, "you've always been so supportive, I couldn't do any of this without you, I love you"

All the crowd gasped and some clapped, some fan girls and boys in the corner huffed and left the room. Yami walked down from the stage. Tea looked at him but didn't say anything, Yami looked at his watch, "its getting late, ill walk you home"

As they walked out of the town hall and down the road Tea finally spoke, "You were very convincing"

"Was I?" he asked as his shoulders slumped, "what's wrong?" she asked as she turned to look at him noticing he had fallen behind her. "It was fun pretending to date you"

She blushed again, pushing some hair out of her face, "Yeah, I guess it was"

Yami walked over to her pulling her into his chest, "Yami?" she gasped placing her hands on his chest to stop herself from bumping into him. "The nights not over yet and I need to tell you something"

She went to say something but he placed a finger over her lips, "I didn't need to convince anyone about my feelings tonight Tea for a long time I've felt something towards you and have had to hide it but I don't think I can anymore. My life is a mystery to me but there has always been something to me that has been clear as a summer's day and that is you Tea Gardner, I love you"

Tea thought she were in a dream. She held back her tears of happiness, "Yami, but what about your past-"

He drew her close again his lips almost touching hers, "Lets just live in the moment, ok?"

she nodded, "then I have something of my own to admit, I love you too"

He grinned, "I know", he lent down to kiss her, "Pharaoh, you'll loose the game" she warned teasingly, "so be it" he chuckled before kissing her lips deep and slow. Tea smirked against his lips knowing that when it came to love she was always going to win.

Inside the puzzle Yugi grinned, he knew setting them up again would work!

**Author's Notes: Yugi is such a schemer ha! I must admit I prefer writing one-shots because they always leave the reader with a sense that the story is unfinished and leaves the rest to the imagination! Please review :) **


End file.
